This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210453548.2 filed on Nov. 13, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the computer technology field, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With the development of the computer technology, currently, an electronic device may be operated through a touch sensitive board, so that a user may operate the electronic device more easily. For example, the current notebook computer generally comprises a touch sensitive board and a display separate from each other, and the staying location of the cursor on the display is controlled by acquiring the movement track on the touch sensitive board by the user.
The inventor of the present disclosure found at least the following technical problems in the prior art when implementing the technical solution of the embodiment of the present disclosure.
There is a technical problem about the existing electronic device in that the location of the cursor is not accurate when the touch sensitive unit and the display unit are separated from each other. The staying location of the cursor on the display unit is computed by acquiring the movement track of the operating object on the touch sensitive board, and performing corresponding computations on the movement track. Since the electronic device needs to compute the movement track, the accuracy of the cursor location is affected.
When the movement track is very complicated, the response time is relatively long, it is not convenient for the user to use, and the user experience is poor.